how one day at university changed my life
by jjmills53
Summary: Ok, so I am at I am not what you call the normal university student mainly because I am 15 and in my final year. My Skills lay with computers and science but my passion is with is medical and virology, and this is the story about how my life got turned upside down. a bigger summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing that you that looks or sounds like you have heard it before.

Ok, so I am at university I am not what you call the normal university student mainly because I am 15 and in my final year. No I know what you are going to say how does a 15 year old girl do university at 15? Well that would be because I am smart, and I don't mean normal smart I am genus smart. My Skills lay with computers and science but my passion is with is medical and virology, this is how my world went upside down, and how I found my birth mother and my family, but at the cost of my friends and other dying this is my story, of how zombies destroyed my life.

Prologue November 10th 1998

Claire Redfield survive of racoon city now wanted criminal moves in to a doctors on her own looking around cheeking she wasn't being followed as she moved towards the doctors room. Claire couldn't believe she was pregnant and she couldn't tell anyone not with who the father was, it was one stupid night and now she was carrying the child of a mad man. Claire smiled at the doctor as she sat down and the doctor a Mrs Greenfield smiled at her and said, "hello my deal." Claire sat down and the Doctor scanned her belly and a baby appeared on the monitor and the doctor went pale, Claire then said, "what is it?" Dr Greenfield then said, "you are 5-6 months gone it is to late for an abortion." Claire then said, "just did it." Dr Greenfield shock her head and said, "child it is out of our hands now, you have a gift of a child, not all can have that." Claire looked away from the screen and said, "I just want this child out of me if you will not do it I will fine away of getting this mad man child out of me." Dr Greenfield thinking quickly on her feet said, "what about a deal?" Claire looked at her and said, "what do you mean?" Dr Greenfield then said, "me and my husband have tried so hard for a child and I can not have one, you maybe over the abortion time frame but the child is viable."

Claire looked confused and Dr Greenfield then said, "I could give you a C-section or induced you, and afterwards I could take the child." Claire then said, "if she ever found out I would she would be in danger," Dr Greenfield nodded and said, "I have a surrogates agreement in my desk and adoptions papers if we filled them out lied on some of the dates to make it fit given this place deals with such matters I could put the forms in at the end of the week with the other forms there would be to many to flag any red flags her name would be changed and you could remain out of the loop unless you wish contact we could find an arrangement that will fit you." Claire looked at the screen and said, "you would keep her safe?" The doctor nodded and said, "with my life, me and my husband have pray for a child and I am unable and now you walk in her it is like god is giving us a sign." Claire then said, "will she be ok being early?" Dr Greenfield smiled and said, "I have a gift with early children and never the less she will have everything she needs," Claire then said, "what will I recover fast from?" Dr Greenfield then said, "a c-section is an operation it takes days of hospital rest to recover from, but women have been giving birth naturally 1000s of years. Giving birth is tiding but you will recover faster from it." Claire took a minute thing up her options, and at the end she knew operations had risks and would leave a scar, Rebecca and Leon had both being watching her carefully and if she went back with a scar the would know what she had done.

Claire looked at the Doctor and said, "I cant have the operation someone will work out what it is, and when they do they will be looking for her." Dr Greenfield nodded and went to her dress mixing up a cocktail and said, "this can take up to a few hours to take effect." Claire nodded as she had the injection and the Doctor got everything read, she was on her own tonight on this side she had help if she needed it but given Claire was a wanted by the police she wouldn't risk it unless she had to, know she had her daughter to protect. Claire paced for a few hours and it started kicking in and she screamed, Dr Greenfield got her up on to the bed and her legs in place as she checked her over and brought over the gas and air tube. At 11:40 Claire gave birth to a beautiful dark hair baby, Dr Greenfield was shocked that the baby seemed to be doing fine on its own it was like she knew already, the baby was put in to the incubator and Claire worried as her baby hadn't cried said, "is she ok?" Dr Greenfield nodded and said, "she is a little fighter, she is fine," the doctor cleaned Claire up and they sighed the paperwork and Claire looked at her baby and said, "what will you call her?" Dr Greenfield smiled and said, "Jane," Claire sobbed and said, "you have a perfect little baby girl, I hope you look after her." Claire placed her brother Chris back up gun that he had given her a Beretta 92f custom samurai edge and said, "for Jane," Claire left without another word, knowing what she needed to do feeling weak and Dr Greenfield called her husband.  
_

Summer 2014

I moved around as it was summer and I just finished my university exams my name is Jane Greenfield, and I am a genus plan and simple. I am not a normal teen, other than been a genus I have unusual gifts, that means to say I and weird, when I am in danger my visible goes red and when there is something dangerous around that will cause me harm it tins red, normally my vision is tined a safe green. I don't say this skill is bad it means I could run a crossed a mine field blind fold. I have other weirdness, like I don't get ill, and I mean like normal stuff like the common cold, I have never had one. That and when I hurt myself I heal incredible fast, and I mean broken bones can be fixed in hours not weeks. My mum is a Doctor and my dad deals in the stocks so I have everything I could want. My mum like any normal mum is over protected so from a young age I did self defence and now my body is a dead weapon come at me if you dare, dare weapon. I carry around with me a hand gun, and a few magazines for it sometimes my mum gets a little weird herself, I have never question her to why I have to do this but it is a family rule, I am stilled my gun a top little marks women. I have my dark black hair with natural red highlights in its normal ponytail, I am tall for 15 at 5 8" but right now I am tired out.

My last exam had me worried so much I didn't sleep for a week and now it was all catching up to me. I walked to my shared room and my room mate Lara was out on her bed and she said, "there is another zombie video up." I rolled my eyes as I laid down and put my feet up on my bed and said, "for 16 years they have been saying there are zombies and BOW and what has come of it?" Lara pushed her wrongly died green hair back as it was meant to be blond and said, "but don't you think it is weird all these small towns and islands they go to end up being blow up or in quinine?" I looked at my friend and said, "Sciences have proven it is some type as rabbis that has been changed to make people attack each other, if you will a rage virus." I moved my fingers to do quote marks in the air and said, "that's what the CDC and everyone else says and given Umbrella are working for a cure and have orders for the Pentagon and the Secretary of defence to be the ones handing this virus for all we could know they could be spreading it." I rested and Lara then said, "but wouldn't zombies be wicked?" I looked at my 21 year old roommate and said, "I am going to get some sleep." I shut my eyes and went in to a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and something felt wrong and I don't mean like wrong as in I have over sleep I mean wrong as in all the warming bells in you head going off like a fire drill. I got up and the first thing I saw Lara was gone, I looked at where my guns where and all four of them where they and the ammo hadn't been touched. I looked around the dark room and I could see, it was one of my odd gifts to see in the dark it was kind of like looking tough inferred mixed with night vision goggles. I got up and put my table laptop together and started hacking in to the CTV cameras around the university I know if I get caught doing it, it is a trip to the police station but my gut was screaming at me something was wrong. I hit though the cameras and my blood went cold. Each one showed a horror story, there was blood everywhere and people eating each and a few acting others. I kicked though the cameras and saw Lara she was held in a classroom with a few students with guns I smiled as the room had white board with a camera in it and I hacked in setting up a video call, I looked at my screen and said, "Lara what is going on?" Everyone was just looking at me and Lara then said, "who are you doing that?" I gave her my how stupid are you stare and said, "15 year genus, do I need to say any more?" Lara then said, "how are you doing this?" I looked at her and said, "I hacked the network and looked though the CTV camera I work up and though something was wrong. When I was going though the cameras I stopped you and hacked in to the white board setting up this call, I though it was save me the dogs and sick fucks eating people in the halls."

A boy looked at the screen and said, "you can you hack the network with a laptop?" I looked at him and said, "I am using a laptop right now." The boy then said, "if we can get to her she can use the cameras to get us all out of here and in to a car." I looked at them and said, "it will be easier for me to get to you." The boy then said, "there are zombies in the halls." Lara then said, "but Jane has guns in our room if she is still there then she can come to us." The boy then said, "guns? Does she have ammo?" I have my screen in split screen and said, "police are coming in to the building." Lara then said, "we will wait here for you Jane," I nodded and Lara then said, "oh wait Jane?" I looked at her as I had moved out of camera view and back in to it and she said, "shot them in the head it is the only way they go down." I nodded and ended the call, I shut the lid and checked smiled as I had spare batteries for my lap top. I dressed in a dark blue three ¼ sleeve top, black leggings, dark blue jean shorts and pulled on my knee high flat black boots. I stabbed two guns to either leg, put on my gun belt which had a hold for another gun and but on a cheeky light holder so one gun could go at the bass of my back which hid the gun making it unviable. I checked all my magazines where loaded and put them in to the comparts on my gun belt, slipped in some pick locks in cause I needed them and packed up my special laptop bag, and smiled as I could easy fit in the rest of my magazines and a three boxes ammo.

I smiled as my mum had the bag made for me in cause I had to leave so I could carry mostly everything with me. I picked up the big first aid kit my mum had given me as I heal so fast going to a doctor would be a bad thing and checked I had everything. Once I saw everything was in hand I checked my table as I had take my laptop apart so I could check the way more easy and slip it in the opening flap very quickly of I had to and quickly made a note of my root. The fast way was out though the outside and though the dinning halls but that was the most pack way, so I was going to have to go the long way. I shut it inside putting my bag around my body I took out my gun as I had taken all of my ammo with me and when out the door. Blood was all over the floor and the walls but I didn't liner to take note of it. I moved a jog with was fast as I very fast, just like everything about me I was weird, I could run at an Olympic speed but I slowed everything down as for the age of 2, I was smart enough to know that something I couldn't help to be good at but over things it was just best not to say a word about or bad things could happen. I moved forward and got out of the building and got my first look at someone. I judge the distances between me and the door and move at it at a fast walking speed, the girl turned but didn't run, I got inside and shut the door. I moved all the hall and saw the impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

A all had her guts hanging out, some of them had been eaten yet she was walking towards me. I shout in the heart and the bullet ripped though like tissue paper leaving a hole in her heart yet she was still moving forward. A shot to her head brought her down, I pocked her remains with my gun and only one thing made since, this was a zombie, a class move horror zombie, but worst all those hocks videos where true. I stood up with this new information and saw other's where coming drawn because of the sound and I start moving along my root only shooting where I had to. I ran fast and before I knew it I was sliding on blood shouting, "open the fucking door." Lara opened the door and I drove in turning to take shots at the 3 dogs that had chased me over half the way to this room. Like a true marks women each of my bullets found a mark in each of the dogs heads. A man then said, "hello?" Lara gave me a hand up and I said, "thanks." A man came in with his gun raised and there was a women with him, the man looked at me and said, "who are you," the gun was aimed at me head and Lara god bless her moved in the way and said, "she is my friend so why don't you get the fucking gun off her." I touched Lara side and gave her a hug and I said, "my name is Jane Greenfield I am a student and I got though high school in less time than you so don't be a dick and get in here and shut the doors."

I walked over a desk and put my laptop together, one of the boys then said, "you are Leon Kennedy, oh my god your like a fucking legend man." Another one then said, "and Claire Redfield oh my fucking god this shit is of the block." I got up the cameras and Leon then said, "what are you doing?" I looked at him and said, "well as a child genus I am hacking in to the system and looking at the CTV camera so shut up and let me do my thing." Lara then said, "can you work it though the white board?" I looked at her and said, "two minutes." I got it on to the screen and everyone looked at me and I said, "lets see where the police got to," I hot keys and pictures of the police came up and my gun was on the side. Claire looked at the gun and said, "where did you get that?" I looked at her and said, "why?" I looked at her and she said, "answer the fucking question." Leon then said, "that is Chris back up gun he gave it to you." The gun was a Beretta 92f custom samurai edge marked with STARTS on it, and I looked at her and said, "my gave it to me saying someone special wanted me to have it." I watched this women's face go in to shock and she said, "you are Jane?" I looked at her with confusion and Lara then said, "yeah her name is Jane Greenfield what of it?" Claire went sickly pale and Leon looked between us both and in to my eyes and said, "how old are you?" I looked at him and said, "15, I was born 10th November 1998," Claire had her eyes close and Leon looked at her and said, "Claire why does she have your brothers gun?" Claire looked away and Leon looked at her and said, "Rebecca was right all those years ago when she said you where pregnant wasn't she?" Claire looked at him and said, "I did what I had to do."

I looked at her and I wasn't shocked at 3 I had gone though my mum's paperwork and found my adoption papers but that didn't matter, my mum and dad where still my mum and dad and when they told me at 11 I was adopted I told them it changed nothing and I meant it. I looked at this women this Claire and she looked a bite like me but that was not something that needed the be brought up now where we zombies where everywhere. I looked at the polices and most of them where held up in the staff rooms with some of the staff and I said, "right now all that matters is getting out of this shit hole," I looked back at the screen and Claire then said, "you are taking this well." I looked at her and said, "I have know for years I was adopted, I also believe my mum when she said I was given up for the right reason and seeing you are a wanted criminal it, just shows my mum was right, you gave me up because you wanted me to have a better life, how can I blame you for that?" Claire was crying a little and said, "Dr Greenfield has been to kind for me, the truth is I went to abort you and was told it was to late. Your mother said she could induce me and she would take you on and keep you safe." I flinched at those works and said, "maybe my mother was to kind of you." my words where hard like ice and Claire looked at me shocked and said, "well if you can stand there and tell me you wanted to kill me, maybe I should leave before you change your mind." I put away my laptop and headed for the door and Lara then said, "Jane wait," I moved off and Leon then said, "kid wait."

I saw Claire in the glass as a reflection and she looked sick and I moved out of the door heading towards the staff room. Lara ran and had my gun and I took it back and said, "thanks." Lara nodded and we headed off, Leon shouted, "hey come back here." I moved off and went in to a classroom and looked at the cameras and saw Leon had gone back in with Claire and the others. I plotted away in towards the staff room and left the CTV up on the white board. I moved in to view of one of the cameras with Lara behind me and I pulled out one of my guns and Lara then said, "I have never used a gun before." I smiled at her and said, "it is just like a camera, point and shot, there is nothing to it, just try and hit them in the head or the knees and when they are on the floor shot them in the head." I moved forward and a zombie that was blood red with claws started running at us and its head was moving to the side like a rag doll and Lara screamed and I shot out its knees and it hit the floor and then put a bullet in its head. The clip was empty and I reload and said, "ready?" Lara nodded and we moved forwards running around the dead where we could and I leap over a body and Lara then said, "I am not Lara Croft." I laughed and gave her a hand as she climbed over and we where close to the staff room. The police looked at us and said, "Stop." We stopped and said, "would you like us to tap dance?" My vision went red and I turned and saw dogs, and said, "Lara run." I took aim taking down the 1st, 2nd, 3rd dog and ran forward stopped took aim and took out the 4th, 5th, 6th and a 7th jumped though a window at me I jumped back so it missed and a man and women took out the remaining 4 dogs.

Lara then said, "oh my god are you alright?" The man held out his hand and I reached up and he pulled me up and said, "are you alright kid?" I pushed him out of the way knocking the women clean out of the way and shot 3 more dogs as my gun clicked dry and I said, "fucking dogs." I replaced the clip and pulled the man up and then the women and the man looked at my gun and said, "that is mine?" I looked at him and said, "ask Claire to explain it." I walked over to the staff and the women then said, "Chris what is that kid doing with that gun?" Chris then said, "she looks a little at Claire where she was a kid," I moved in and teacher then said, "oh my god, are you alright?" I nodded and the police looked at me and one said, "what are you doing here kid?" The teacher then said, "Miss Greenfield is in her last year of education here, at the age of 15 she has finished her courses." I was Chris and the women look at me and Chris then said, "15?" The women walked forward as the police let them in to safety and she looked like she was doing something and she said, "late 1998 or early 1999." I looked at her and said, "I was born 10th November 1998." Saying that made Chris look at me hard and said, "she wouldn't." I sat down pulling out my laptop and said, "I can hack the system and bring up CTV." Everyone looked at me and I brought it up and Chris was behind me and said, "Claire and Leon." I looked at saw they where still in the classroom and said, "do you want to talk to them?"


	3. Chapter 3

The women then said, "and who would we do that?" I looked at her and said, "whiteboards have a camera, speakers and a microphone in so like this." I sent the call though and moved out of the shot and Claire then said, "Chris?" Chris then said, "Claire why is there a 15 year old girl with my gun?" I watched Claire go pale and Leon then said, "because she is Claire's daughter and Claire left the gun with her is she alright?" Chris looked a little mad and he said, "me and Jill saved her from some dogs but she can hold her own very well." The women who must have been Jill looked at me and moved in to view and said, "so when Rebecca said you where pregnant she was right?" Claire then said, "now isn't the time for this." Chris then said, "when we get out of this I want to know everything." Leon then said, "right now we need to get out of here, where are you?" Chris looked up and I said, "Staff room." Chris then said, "what is the fast route out of here?" I looked at him and said, "though the dinning rooms but they are packed and they are not interested in the Mac and cheese" Jill smiled at that and said, "what is the safest way out?" I then said, "if you wouldn't mind?" Chris moved and I put down the call and looked though the cameras quickly and said, "if we went up the stairs to the 5th floor made our way across the it down on to the 4th floor and we could take the stairs and run out the front door, the tops floors have less," I couldn't bring myself to say zombies out loud so I said, "z on and no dogs."

Chris then said, "but we would have to pick up the others." I rolled my eyes and said, "the stairs that go right to the 5th floor are that way other wise we will have to go though the gym and the football team are in there with the cheerleads and there friends." Chris then said, "can you bring up the others?" I did it and Leon then said, "we heard everything." Chris then said, "we will head over to you now." I ended the call and my battery was dying I shut it knowing if it died I could replace the battery and everything would be on a resume setting so it wouldn't logo me out of anything. I shut it up and Chris then said, "you all heard the plan." I got up and checked my gun and Jill then said, "this must be a shock for you," I looked at her and said, "when my mum said studding to hard would turn you in to a zombie I though she was joking." Chris then said, "you see Claire?" I looked at him and said, "no, I saw her early when I was in the room with the others I left after she told me she went out that night to abort me." I walked out the door as both Jill and Chris had there mouths open Lara moved to the side of me and followed me back the way we had just came. The zombie I had jumped over was no up and running at us. I took aim at the knees making it hit the floor and then at the end as Chris and Jill moved forward to shot it and I moved around taking aim shot zombies that came close and Lara walked forward I could her up and Jill then said, "you took out its knees?" I moved around a door and said, "yeah, once it was on the floor I shout it in the head, I am not wasting bullets in running to hit its head when it is moving to quickly that and it was closing fast."

I moved and Lara then said, "I think I can talk for everyone when I say we want to keep them at arms length." I moved and we where by the dogs and I moved forward a bit as Lara said, "we are here." The door opened and I moved forward and Lara looked at me and tried to shot a zombie, it took her 8 shots to get a crawler in the head. I looked at her and took back my gun and said, "I think I will take that back," Lara went pick and I put it back in its holder and went forwards once we got to the stairs I started heading up. Lara dropped back to the main body off people and Jill came along side me and said, "where did you learn to shot like this?" I kept pace with her easy and said, "dad was a strong believe in 'teach your daughter to shot as a restraining is just a piece of paper.'" Jill looked at me and said, "what your mum said about Claire trying to abort you," I cut her off and said, "my mum didn't tell me that Claire did after I said that my mum said I was given up so that I would have a better life, Claire told me right after my mum was being to kind on her and that she went to abort me that night." I walked forward leaving a stunned Jill at the top of the stairs and Leon then said, "what is it?" Jill then said, "did you hear what she just said?" Leon then said, "as much as I would like to say she is lying she isn't that what Claire told her to her face." I heard the others follow me and I stopped as there was some plaster on the floor. I pulled out my laptop and checked the cameras everything was a clear run but my gut was telling me to be careful.

Leon then said, "what is it?" I took a breath and said, "checking the cameras nothing is in view it looks like a clear run." Leon looked at the screen and said, "then lets get a move on." I put it away and headed long and the others where not far behind I stopped as we where by the stairs and I stood on some plaster and this time I picked it up and looked up and saw claw marks in the ceiling. Leon looked at me and I pointed up and he said, "lickers." I moved forward and Jill then said, "how much more?" I point to the stair well a good 100 meters in away. I moved towards it at a jog looking around taking in everything and I stopped at the stair way as it was glowing red in my vision and started moving back and pulled out my other hand gun and said, "back up." Lara then said, "what is it?" I moved back and said, "take the left turning we take the other stair well." Jill and Leon looked at me and Leon was holding a gun and Jill a shot gun and she said, "we can take on 1 licker." I moved and when I got back to the others I looked at Lara and she took the lead and I heard the glass on the stair way doors smash open. I pumped my legs and arms and started running. Jill and Leon tried to shot them down but there was 6 of them. They looked like there where inside out with huge claws and an exposed brain it had no eyes and looked like hell itself spat it out.

I saw some hit the lift buttons and get inside as there was zombies on the stairs. Lara got in a lift and I said, "don't use the lifts." but it was to late they had hit the doors. I saw Chris and Claire we not far from me and I said, "this way." I ran to a window shot out the glass put one in my leg holder and climbed though it. I saw the Chris help Claire though and Jill and Leon just jumped though we where on the roof and I said, "follow me and keep up or die." I jog over to the side of the building and slid down a ladder on to the 4 floor. Chris followed me with Jill close behind and Leon and Claire jumped landing on the roof I saw the glass roof of the computer room and I looked around it and it was safe I shout out some glass and fall down. I land and got off the table Chris looked at me and I looked around and said, "this way. They followed me and I got out of the door and slammed it shut on the lickers that where following us. I moved around shutting the double doors in that hall way as there where two sets and I looked around guns raised and it was clear. I moved forward and Chris was breathing hard and said, "we need to move before they break the door." I moved looking around corners and at the ceilings now and Jill then said, "why where they picked up in the cameras?" I moved and said, "the cameras look down they don't cover the ceilings," I moved and Chris then said, "that was some fast thinking back there," I moved and said, "Jane." Chris looked at me with Jill and I looked at them and said, "my name is Jane," Claire then said, "we could use a place to regroup think of a plan."

I moved forward and looked at a stairwell and started down it and Chris then said, "hey," I moved down it and heard the others follow me at the bottom people where screaming from the other side of the building. I moved to the security office and punched in a code, I had seen someone do it and my mind remembered the numbers I had a great mind and perfect recall. Once inside I all it was empty the others followed me in clear on the screen zombies where chasing and eating the people with dogs a few got away but even then it was just and at the lost of others. Lara had hit the fit but she was bit and locked herself a cupboard, the others came in and Jill shut the door and it locked. I sat down and replaced my laptop battery and started it back up and started refilling my clips. Leon then said, "how are you doing on ammo kid?" I looked at him and said, "don't fucking call me a kid." Chris then said, "language." I started putting everything back and checked my laptop I started with the police network and brought up the street CTV camera and said, "fucking mayhem out there." Jill looked at the screen and said, "you can get in to the police cameras?" I looked at her and said, "no shit Sherlock," I felt someone hit me on the back of the head (Gibb's slap! 'CSI') and Chris said, "language." I looked at him and said, "Gibb slap me again and I will shot you." Chris had his mouth open and Jill then said, "it is all over the streets it Raccoon city all over again." I hit some keys and shut the lid as there was a blockages everywhere and Jill then said, "kid, bring that up again there is blockages." I put my laptop in my bag and started going though the fridge I was hungry.

Like a gift from above there was microwave buggers, now as a student I ate nuked food for breakfast, lunch and dinner and all the time in-between. I looked up and said, "thank you," I started sorting the bugger out put it on a plate put it in the microwave hit the buttons and … nothing, I swore like a sailor. Jill started laughing and I moved around and saw it was unplugged and put it in and hit the buttons and it started working. Claire then said, "that isn't good for you." I looked at my nuked bugger and said, "food is food, I am a teen and a student I will eat nearly any thing, and if it gets nuked with some cheese all the better." I took a bite and Jill then said, "you know what is in that don't you?" I looked at her and took another bite and said, "it taste good and this is my 1st meal of the day I had exams all this morning." I nuked myself some more and Leon pulled out sided sandwiches I moved around found an unopened can of soda and opened it and started drinking. It was warm but I need a drink so who cared, the others where eating and Chris then said, "right, so kid," I didn't answer as I squeezed my can and checked it in to the bed and went on the hunt for car keys, I knew some of the teachers left the car keys in the office as students would hit there cars and set off the alarms. I looked around and Leon then said, "Jane?" I looked at him and said, "hu?" Leon then said, "can you bring up the cameras again?" I moved around and said, "yeah," I carried on digging as there was a lot of paper in the and Chris then said, "Well?" I looked at him and said, "for fuck sake." I moved over and brought it up and said, "there."

I went back to looking and was smiled as I found the key to the box and brought the papers over to the side I looked out of the window and looking at the plates of the cars and put down the papers that matched and checked the others over to one side and Leon looked at what I was doing as I was going though the keys matching up the names and Leon then said, "you can read the plates from here?" I looked at him and said, "and? I ate my carrots as a child." Ok I admit it, it was dark outside and the lights where mostly off and the cars where visible but not so much there plates but I wasn't going to tell him I could see in complete darkness. I looked at my choices and picked up the keys to the 4 by 4, because if I got stuck anywhere having some 4 wheel drive might just save my ass. Leon then said, "what car is that to?" I looked at him and said, "the 4 by 4, 4 wheel drive can deal with off road-ing if needed." I went back to my laptop pulled the table off and Chris had his mouth open and I went though the options I had, I looked around and saw more lickers and Leon then said, "lickers are in the city," I decide that I am going to need a bigger gun to take on that bad boy and looked at the gun shop in detail and then at the forest road.

Leon looked at me and said, "why the gun shop?" I looked at him and said, "because it looks like the forest road is the only one who has a light guard and I will be fucked, if I take on a licker with two hand guns, I want some fight power and who knows what's out in the woods." I looked at him and said, "that and everyone else is going though down town and out the main ways, and most animals follow the food supply and if that is where everyone is heading I want to be heading the other way, there will be less zombies, (yes I finely said the z word,) less man and a big chance of getting the fuck out of here." I looked at the parking lot and the lickers where jumping down and heading long the streets. I looked around on the cameras and the dogs head though the school looking for a meal and headed out the doors and I said, "see, they are looking for there next meal." Jill then said, "but we came here to save people." I looked at her and said, "good luck with that, I am going to hit that gun store and be out via the woods." I put my laptop back together and put it in to my bag. I looked around and outside was red and moved back a little and stepped to the left a little out of view and Leon looked at me and said, "what is it?" I moved over to the dress and shut down all the cameras and all monitoring and I said, "you four are wanted and since you where telling the truth about the zombies that means umbrella is trying to kill you and the network is easy to hack the police one harder but not impossible. Which means umbrella could know you are hear and using the cameras find you." I was working on my laptop and I shut down all police cameras.

I wanted my words skin in to there heads, I started looking around and found some tasters and for might as well try them out, I found a semi-automatic magnum and 5 15 round full clips for it. I put it in my bag and Chris them said, "we should get out of here." I moved around and pulled out the copies of the days CTV footages and put the discs in my bag after putting them in to pockets and Jill then said, "what are you doing?" I looked at her and said, "CTV footage this isn't some small town the national guard are there and some of the army nothing can be put under the rug about this, the government will have to hit this head on. After you look have been showing this shit for 16 years now they will have no choice but to act, after all how can a bunch of people on the run create something like this. They will find someone name all over it." Claire then said, "she right, this is to big to cover up." I looked at the map and saw I had 5-6 miles to cover before hitting anywhere near the woods and looked at any other way out there where the docks that where closer but being on a boot didn't sit well. I looked around the map and first hit was the gun store, it was the biggest one in the town the smaller ones where in the mall and I didn't fancy that, but then we where closer to the freeway parts of it where cut off because of left cars but you could run around them and get past that blockage there less people there but a lot of zombies. Chris then said, "penny for your thoughts?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the map and said, "we are about 5-6 miles to nearly hitting the woods and that is if we head though the build up areas and lots of homes, but if we hit the guns store and head to the freeway, yeah it is blocked off by cars and has zombies on it but the guard at the blockage is a lot less, that and Zombies cant climb cars if we stuck to the car tops it shouldn't be much of a problem Zombies are slow and stupid and not many would thing trying to get out that way the guard 10 maybe 15 people where the forest is 20-35 people, that and they are on the freeway there will have cars or some type of transport on the other side if you went that way you could get the fuck out of here. Given most infected places have gone boom the government might do that if they think containment could be lost, they wouldn't want this to get across to everyone else, it the hole kill a few to save a lot, but they will not hit us in till they know they can not control the spread of infection." Everyone looked at me and Chris then said, "that is well though out it reduces the amount of guards by half and straight get out point." I looked out to the car lot and it was green again and heavy gun fire rung out in the school. I got everything and picked up the keys and Chris then said, "that does not sound friendly." I didn't wait for them I ran to the car unlocked it slammed the door and put the keys in the others dived in and I went off with fast. I hit the door locks and said, "we wouldn't want people to try and pull us out." They all gave me a funny look and when we drive by some people they where pulling at the doors and hitting the glass like they where mad.

I pulled in behind the gun shop and hit the pad on the side and opened up metal gate. I drove in as someone was shouting and shut the gate behind us. I saw the owner who knew me well his name was Sam put a gun at the window and Sam then said, "oh its you Jane, how are your guns working?" I smiled and jumped out after unlocking the doors and said, "great but the old Beretta is a little sticky." I gave Sam a hug and the other had guns at them and Sam then said, "Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine, you knew my cousin he had his shop in Raccoon did all your STARS guns, I let them go lads they are alright." I showed Sam my Beretta and he took it apart and started seeing to it and he said, "I see you have been cleaning it like I said," I nodded and Sam then said, "ah there is the problem just a little wear and tear, easy fix about but in a time like this we all need out guns working." I nodded and said, "Sam there are freaks coming this way and given what they did to Raccoon how long do you think we have in till the nuke us?" Everyone looked at us and Sam then said, "your right Jane it would be you who thinks of it first being a genus and all." I smiled and said, "well to one genus to anther I think we can get out, what with my lying in computers and shit and yours with Guns, I think we can come up with a plan." I smiled as flattery gets you to a lot of places and Sam smiled and said, "what you thinking?" I pointed at the freeway and said, "zombies are stupid and slow, and the other things will follow the masses, if we stay on the roofs moved around we could make it to the blockage and make a break for it."

Sam looked at me and said, "the woods would be better I pointed at the distance and said, "I agree but look at how far we would have to travel and though housed areas, who knows how many are held up in there homes?" Sam then said, "if I go people will lot the shop." I looked at him and said, "we take what we can carry and you are insured I know it is not the same but if we stay we could get nuked and if we get nuked then we lose two of the best minds of this century," Sam smiled and said, "that and how will we get the fuckers who did this?" The others started nodded and Sam then said, "but I have something for you Jane," I got up and followed him and he lifted up a custom semi-automatic assault rifle. I looked at it and it was a thing of beauty, I opened my mouth and said, "she is beautiful." Sam smiled and said, "your mom had me make it she order it for you finishing university, it holds 35 rounds, 3 settings, signal shot, semi-auto, and full auto." I took it from him taking in the weight and put it up against my shoulder moved with it, the gun felt like it was meant to be held and used by me." I smiled and said, "beautiful." Sam then pulled up two custom Beretta 92f samurai edges with the stars logo on one side, and my name on the other, they were done all in black with the sliver showing the logo my name. I took them both and he said, "semi-auto's but hold 30 rounds apiece longer." I took out my other two guns and replace them with the new hand guns and put my magazines on the table picking up my new full ones, Sam took my old guns and magazines and gave me the same amount in the new sizes. I pulled the magnum and the clips on the side and said, "what do you make of this?"

The other where getting ready to move out and Chris was watching me with Leon, Sam looked at it and said, "a load of shit, not even half the strength of the rifle." Sam dumped the gun in the bin after taking the clip out and said, "now I have one more thing you mom got you, if is your back up gun." I nodded and took my old one out as it was the same as the other two, and Leon then said, "where did you hid that to?" Sam just looked at him and gave me a gun and Chris looked at it and said, "where the hell did you get that?" Sam then said, "there is only one other like this and it is Mr Wesker's gun." I nodded and Claire looked over in pure fear and I put it back away and Sam gave me some clips for it and said, "I was saving this in till you finished but now is the best time given we could all die." Sam gave me a combat knife with the Stars logo on and on the blade it read out always reach to the STARTS. I gave Sam a hug and attached it to my belt and Sam smiled at me and said, "I hope when the time comes you shot that sperm donor." I smiled as I worked out years ago who my father was a I had his dark hair and Chris looked at me and said, "no," I looked at Sam and said, "between the eyes." Sam kissed my forehead and I put my rifle around me as everyone was getting ready and Jill then said, "Chris what is it?" Chris looked at Claire and said, "ALBERT FUCKING WESKER?" Claire went deadly pale and said, "I didn't know in till after Raccoon and I went right in to abort her," Chris then said, "just how the fuck did that happen?" Claire then said, "it was just one drunk night." I looked at Chris and he looked like a mad man and he said, "that's why he asked me if I though you would like his new eyes and how he would love a good fuck."

Claire was deadly pale and I simple went around helping the others and Jill then said, "you should of told us Claire we could of help you." Claire then said, "the only thing I wanted to do was get rid of her." I looked at Sam and he gave me a hug and said, "don't worry, you mother isn't her your partners are the ones who raised you." I nodded and said, "I know it is just not easy to hear her keep on saying she went to try and abort me, no matter what I do I will always be judge to be like him and the way she keeps chucking that word around it is clear she regrets letting me live." I saw Chris, Jill and Leon all look at me and I went in the store filling magazines and helping the others bring them forwards, Claire then said, "I," she touched my arm and I just walked around carrying out my task. Sam had an armoured bus he made himself to carry his weapons around in as he did all the STARS guns as they had them as an option as well as of a lot of custom work. Everyone got in and Leon climbed out with the others and Sam was in the driving seat and hit the code in a key pad and opened the door as he drove out it all shut down. One door had been opened up a ladder with a sign saying 'take what you need and look the fuck after it.' Sam looked at me and said, "I heard rumour about your half brother Jane." I nodded and Chris then said, "Claire just how many kids have you had?" Claire then said, "one, and you are looking at it." Sam then said, "it seems he is trying to track down daddy dearest." I rolled my eyes and said, "lets hope he doesn't do him in because I want that honour." Sam laughed and said, "after this you should track down your brother, you have such a hate for your father he love you."

I laughed and said, "but then who will help me with my guns?" Sam smiled and said, "you my girl will get my help even if you are the worlds most wanted killer, I always said you make a good assassin you know Miss Wong has been wanting to take you under than big wing of her's." Leon then said, "Ada Wong?" Sam then said, "custom blacktail, and 12 gauge shot gun, one of my most beautiful customers, Miss Ada Wong." I smiled and Leon then said, "you know her?" I smiled and said, "yeah she got a thing for red," Sam then said, "I have been doing her guns for her since she was a teen." I looked at the streets and Sam was running down people and heading out to the freeway. I looked away at the bloody seen as we came up to the freeway Sam started driving on the grass along side it to get us as far as he could. He had to stop as we came to a bridge and he said, "end of the line." I looked at the 5 other people as Jill, Chris, Leon and Claire out and one said, "Sam lets try the woods please?" Sam nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "now you get out of here girl I don't think me old bones will take climbing on cars." Sam shut the door and drove off and I started to move on the freeway. Chris then said, "hey wait." I didn't slow down and Chris grabbed me and pulled me in to a hug. I didn't hug him back and he said, "come here." I sobbed a little and Leon then said, "is she alright?" Jill pulled me in to a hug and said, "she is a Redfield, they always pull though." I started to move forwards and Claire came close but didn't say a word. I looked around as a cell started to go off and I said, "well it isn't me." Chris pulled out a cell and answered and said, "we are heading across the freeway," he stopped and then shouted, "WHAT?"

I looked at him and he said, "John, I am looking at her right now and she is my niece and Wesker isn't getting his paws on my niece." Chris held the cell out as someone was shouting down the line at him and he said, "ask Claire to explain that one, and she is with us right now the so just come meet us along the freeway." I started jumping from car to car and most of the zombies where trapped in crashed areas holding them off. I shot the few that need shouting and walked around the cars and Chris said, "at least it isn't raining." I looked up and it started raining and I said, "don't say anything else." Jill laughed as they where forward to get off the cars as it was getting to wet. I stay on the cars easy moving and keeping my feet. I slipped and Leon grabbed me and said, "careful." I carried on walking, I my vision tinned a little red and I ducked and a bullet came for Jill's head who was in front of me and ducking made some sparks not hit me in the face. Everyone was staying low now and I moved easy and quickly along the cars and Chris then said, "it is some fucker with a rifle." I was looking around and saw the shot again and picked up my rifle, and looked though the sight, as my sight was so good I saw a someone on top of a truck and I shot and I watched the mans head go back and Chris looked at me as I stood up and nothing took a shot at me and I pointed way back and Chris then said, "there wasn't a body handing on that trunk just now." I shoulder my rifle and said, "well that bastard shouldn't of been trying to take pot-shoots." Chris had his mouth open and we all carried on. Ahead of us there was spots of red and I watched a zombie walk on one and get blown up and I sighed and said, "this way and watch your feet and step only where I do."

I moved slowly though the field and got out the other side. Chris looked shocked that I did it and I carried on walking, a cold hard laugh made us all stop and they all started shooting at a man who was moving fast but my eyes could easy track him I saw the trade mark shades and knew this was Albert Wesker. I pulled out my back up gun took aim and he moved at the last second and my gun took off the arm of his shades he laughed and said, "Miss Greenfield." I looked at him and said, "hello Daddy," I watched Wesker looked at me and this time I shot him in the shouter as he came at me at a fast speed and his hand went around my neck as he lifted me off the ground, I decided I would give him one good look before I shot him. My gun was still in my hands but I struggled like he was chocking the life out of me and he laughed and said, "oh Claire why didn't you tell me about our daughter?" I watched him move as I shut my eyes and Chris then said, "put my niece down." I opened my eyes and put my gun at this ribs and Leon then shouted, "NO," I shot and Wesker let me go and hit the floor looked up put both hands on my gun and took aim at him and he his cat like eyes looked at me as he moved out of the way but I could be fast to and my neck bullet shot him in the other shoulder and he looked at me and said, "what good little aim you got." I stood up and said, "like you give a shit." Wesker looked at me in surprised I sat that and I aimed at his knee shooting it slowing him down. The others shot put missed and I rubbed my neck, I didn't want them to know how strong I was. I took a moment took aim again as he blurred out off there sight and shot.


	5. Chapter 5

This time I hit his heart and he fell to one knee and looked at me and I took aim again and Claire then said, "good girl," I stopped while taking aim and said, "like you give a fuck either." Claire went deadly pale and Wesker laughed as he moved and I took aim shooting and this time the bullet hit along his temple and he said, "I see you got my aim." I shot again it hit his knee and he laughed and said, "just a little to fast for you? My daughter cant shot her own father?" A man who was Jake, my older half brother was coming in to view and I shot him in the side of the neck taking less than a ¼ of the bullet worth out of his neck and I said, "well if you fucking stay still daddy dearest, I get one between your fucking eyes." Jake then said, "hello Wesker or should I say hello Daddy." Wesker turned and moved and I sense I was in danger and rolled out of the way as Wesker moved and bullets hit where I was. Wesker then said, "oh what a family get together this is, my son and my daughter. Both trying to kill there father." Wesker moved again and I was weakly on my feet and I saw me and Jake looked alive but he had just Wesker's dark hair and I pulled out the rifle putting my gun away and looked though the sight putting it on semi and taking aim at him with Jack. Most of the bullets hit him and Wesker then said, "look at you both, side by side if only you would join me." I looked at Jake and said, "I would rather shot him how about you?" Jake smirked and said, "shot him it is." we both shot and Wesker jumped back and was gone. My knees went and Jake grabbed me and said, "hey hang in there."

I was fine but I didn't want them knowing that and I felt Jack pick me up and Chris then said, "give me my niece." Jake then said, "fuck off she my sister." I saw Chris mouth drop open and Jake started to walk and Jill then said, "hey you put her down or I will shot you." Jake then said, "I cant believe I have a little sister, all this time," I felt Jake put me on a car and he started running my marked neck and I opened my eyes and Jake then said, "I am Jake, how do you feel?" I rubbed my neck and said, "Jane." Jake smiled at that and Jill was coming over with Chris at her hills and Leon was helping Claire as she was limping and I rubbed my neck and pulled out some water once I had some Jake was checking me over and said, "he got a nasty little grip on him now how old are you?" I looked at him and said, "15," Jake nodded and said, "you seem fine, but your coming with me." I didn't argue I knew Jake had no family other than me and Wesker and Wesker didn't count at all. I got up and Chris then said, "where are you both going?" I saw people coming towards us and one was a blond women and she said, "Jake?" Jake had his arm around me supporting me as we went forward and Jake smiled and said, "Sherry," Sherry then said, "is she alright?" Jake smiled and said, "Sherry this is my baby sister, Jane." I smiled at her and I knew my neck came up black and a women looked at me and said, "oh, god bring her here so I can take a look." I carried on walking as did Jake and Jake then said, "she will be fine."

There where 3 men and one said, "Chris where is this girl?" Chris then said, "my niece is right there," one of the men was tall and older than the rest and said, "Chris what is this about you having a niece?" I was still moving forward as the others grouped around us and Chris then said, "answer Barry's question Claire?" I saw the man was Barry and the women who looked at my neck and said, "how old are you?" I then said, "I was born 10th November 1998," the women then said, "I told you she was pregnant." Barry then said, "but why not tell us?" I stopped and Jake stopped with me and I looked at him and said, "well as she has been saying all night she went in to abort me and found out she was way over the limit so had me instead." Claire flinched at my words but I didn't care, Jake looked at me and when Claire said, "that is because it is the truth, I went in there to get rid of you." Jake's face went in to a mask of anger and he pulled me closer to him and said, "don't worry I look after you now." I nodded and leant in to him as we walked, and Chris then said, "there is no need we will," Jake stopped and said, "do you have any idea how much it hurts to know your parent doesn't want anything to do with you?" Chris flinched and Jake then said, "I though now." we carried on moving and the blockage was broken down. Jake got me in to a car and strapped me in.

The women then said, "hang on wait, but Jake didn't wait he got in and said, "lets figure out why he came for you and get rid of our father." I nodded and he speed away fast.


End file.
